no_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke No Fate Bio
'First Name' Daisuke 'Last Name' (No Last Name) 'IMVU Name' DaisukeStarfire 'Nicknames' Child Of The Future, The Second Saviour, Child Of Prophecy, Dai, Dai-chan. Age Age 889 AGT Gender Male 'Height' ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) 'Weight' ( Character weight goes here. ) 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Daisuke is a hybrid saiyan that was orphaned at birth. He is outgoing and a nice person to be around. He is a straight A student and a powerful Martial Artist. He helps anybody in need and will do his best to please people. He is best friends with Goku Jr. He will train every moment he has making himself stronger as he goes. Every day he pushes himself to the limit. He meditates when he has nothing to do to focus his power level so he can continue training. He trains every day with weighted clothes so he can endure more. Although he is not very popular seeing as Goku Jr is his friend that is his age. 'Race' 1/4 Saiyan 3/4 Human 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' 4th Grader. Martial Artist In Training. 'Fighting Style' Turtle Hermit, Chu Gar praying mantis, ' 'Weapon of Choice (none at the moment) Allies/Enemies Goku Jr- Best and Only Friend Uub- Ally & Friend Bulla- Ally & Friend 17- Ally & Friend Puck's Former Friends- Bully Pan- Ally & Friend Trunks- Ally & Friend Goten- Ally & Friend Goku- Ally & Friend Vegeta- Ally & Friend Gohan- Ally & Friend Master Roshi- Adoptive Father 'Background' Daisuke was born on Planet Vegeta on Age 7889 at 1.37 AM minutes after goku jr was born . His parents were killed after his birth leaving him to survive on his own. He worked hard to keep himself alive. At the age of 1 daisuke was started to train under Turtle Hermit. He travelled to the kame house and was raised by Master Roshi onward. Daisuke was then given the black Nimbus that roshi kept for years. He always invites Goku Jr to his house so they can train. Although he didn't inherit Roshi's perverted attitude.Upon Daisuke travelled to outer space to learn about the in habitants of the the Milky Way.He then Learnt that a planet called Hera and their beings were raiding planets and killing innocent people. He travelled their to reason with them but to no avail, he was attacked by them. When thought that all the beings of the planet had been killed, Daisuke was ambushed by Bojack and Galaxy Soldiers. Proving to be no match, Daisuke would surrender being taken as a slave for 2 months. Daisuke secretly trained in the depths of the caverns. He created his own weighted clothes to push him to further limits. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Daisuke waited for the full moon to rise up into the air. When the time came, He took on the Galaxy soldiers. Daisuke took out all of the Soldiers except for Bojack.Even with loss of power Daisuke fought with everything he had. Still to be no match for Bojack, Daisuke continued to fight until one of them was down. While fighting Bojack revealed that he killed Daisuke’s parents. Not believing it, Daisuke started to beat Bojack brutally wounding him from head to toe. Bojack insulted him repeatedly by saying that Daisuke has no family and that he would join them in hell. With Tears welling up in his eyes, Daisuke screamed in anger unleashing his true power. His eyes changed to a light blue/green colour as his hair flashed from black to golden/yellow. His power level increased rapidly getting up to 5,000. Clenching his fists Daisuke gave a quick glare towards Bojack. Charging at him with a yellow aura, Daisuke would begin to rapidly punch him. He would fly in the air bring both of his hands up as a purple energy ball would form in both of his hands. Tears still falling from his eyes, Thrusting his hands forward, the green energy blast would shoot from his hands towards Bojack causing his body to crumble into pieces. At full power going right through him into the planets core. Daisuke would pant violently while smiling that he avenged his parents. Little did he know, Bojack and the other Galaxy Soldiers had been sealed inside of the star in the Kai Universe. Descending to the ground, Daisuke would power down to his saiyan form. Realising the planet was going to blow, Daisuke found his crashed pod and punched in commands to a random planet. He was shot off into space vowing to fight for nothing but good. After 3 month, Daisuke landed on a planet known as Namek. With no strength would faint. Being taken to a member of the dragon clan. Daisuke’s wounds were tended to and healed. Explaining to them what happened Daisuke lived on Namek for a further 10 months training under the wing of both Nail and Dende. In this time Daisuke learnt a number of techniques such as: • Magic Materialization technique used to create items like clothing out of thin air. • Fusion. [A technique used to merge your own body with someone else’s. Such as using potara earrings or fusion dance. • Healing [A technique to heal virtually most wounds. Time to heal depends on how serious the wound is. • Telekinesis and Telepathy. used to read and talk to other people using mind and spirit as well as move objects with your mind. • Ki Manipulation [ basically control power level like hiding, decreasing or increasing. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY Juunanagou' ~Two approvals need to be done by any of the Elders.~